Jack's Voice
by AnonyInk
Summary: Sequel to Jack's Accent. Jack's been around for 300 years, so don't you think he's picked up a few languages/accents? Hilarity ensues featuring nonsense and the Guardians. :)
1. Accent Battle!

**Okay first off, to those of you that Read & Reviewed: THANK YOU SO MUCH! Seriously you guys, I have never written a fic in my ENTIRE LIFE. Jack's Accent was my very first attempt at fanfiction and I didn't think it would be that popular. But then you guys loved it and said such nice things! I feel so special! XD**

**So I made ya a sequel. :) That will have even more chapters involving accents. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the any of the Guardians, if I did I wouldn't be writing this I'd be chilling at the Pole or hanging out in the Warren.**

"Wait. What?"

Jack snorted behind his hand, then giggled, then full out began to laugh. The other guardians watched as he dropped to his knees on the floor in fits of giggles. Finally Sandy floated to the teen and gently patted him on the shoulder. Jack looked up, eyes dancing with laughter and he nodded taking deep breaths before he trusted himself to speak.

"Heh, wow so THAT just happened." He chuckled, wiping tears of mirth from his eyes. "Can honestly say I never thought I'd speak like that ever again."

Bunny opened his mouth but before he could get a word out he was cut off by the blur of indigo feathers that was Tooth. "HOW DID YOU DO THAT?!" she squealed, clutching Jack's face like she had never seen him before. "That accent – your voice! Just – EEEEEEH! I have to get my girls for this!" With this parting squeal she zoomed out of the room. Jack began to rub the feeling back into his cheeks with an amused grin on his face.

North walked over, a perplexed look on his face as he stroked his long beard in thought, "I do not understand." He said, "These words that came from your mouth. I did not understand single word."

"Oh I understood a single word." Spoke a dark, gravelly voice. Jack turned to face Bunny, his face thunderous once more as he loomed over Jack, eyes shining a dark stormy green. "I believe ye called me an ass, Frostbite."

Jack merely smiled nonchalantly up at the rabbit, "Technically I said your ears look like and ass' ears. Not the same thing, Kangaroo." Bunny glowered down intensely at the teen.

"An **ass**."

Above his head Sandy formed an image of Shakespeare's head, which then flickered into a question mark. Jack chuckled, "I know, I know. I sound like something out of a play. It's just that – in the time period I was born in and where I lived…well that's just how we kind of talked sometimes back then. Over my 300 years I kind of picked up the accent I have now. Change with the times, you know? But originally I walked around spelling "you" as "yowe". I may have overdone it a bit there though…" he trailed off and scratched the back of his neck with his staff restlessly.

"**AN ASS**"

"Seriously Bunny?" asked Jack in mock exasperation. "I've moved past this, can't you?" He smirked wickedly at Bunny's expression of indignation. His left eye twitching and his ears stiffened in different directions. Even Sandy chuckled silently to himself; it was quite a ridiculous spectacle.

"Listen ya rotten little galah – "

"HO! DOST THOU ASS EAYRED FELLOW WISHETH TO SPEAKE?" Jack threw back, gleefully taking in Bunny's furious face of death. The large rabbit spluttered, his entire body trembling violently with pure rage.

This time North and Sandy DID get between the two just as Bunny seemed to snap, lunging at the grinning winter spirit. "HA! My friend, you jump too quickly at the bait young Jack throws at you." North chuckled in his booming voice, clapping a heavy hand on Bunnymund's shoulder, his grip firmly holding the rabbit in place.

The door of the room then burst open with a loud BANG as Tooth swooped in, a mob of her humming fairies swarming around. Her violet eyes widened as she caught sight of Jack. "He did it again didn't he?! I could've sworn I heard him!" In a flash she was hovering in Jack's face once more, "Teeth like freshly fallen snow, minty breath, fantastic voice – and now this?!" She seemed to be restraining herself from grabbing Jack's face again. However over her shoulder her fairies gazed unabashedly at Jack with pure adoration. Tooth flailed excitedly, "Is there NOTHING amazing your mouth can't do?!"

At this Jack's face frosted a bit and his eyes darted away. Sandy rolled his eyes and face palmed, North snorted and covered his face with a grin and Bunny cocked a disbelieving eyebrow at Tooth. Seriously?

"Okay so that was an awkwardly worded question that I don't know how to answer." Jack said distractedly. "How about I not answer and it can just remain a little mystery?" he said with a wink at the fairies, balancing his staff on his shoulders.

At this, two of the minis immediately swooned, eyes rolling to the back of their heads as they dropped into tiny feathered heaps on the floor.

Bunny gave a derisive snort, flicking his ears in disinterest. "Oh please. So ye sound like a ruddy sonnet. Who cares?"

Jack turned an amused grin towards the rabbit, "Do I detect a little jealousy there, Kangaroo?" He quirked an eyebrow up in a challenging manner, "It's alright to feel a little overwhelmed by my awesome."

Sandy glanced back and forth in between the two; things were either going to get funny or VERY messy.

"Jealous? Overwhelmed?" Bunny laughed at the absurdity. "Of what? Macbeth? Nah mate. See I'm Australian, and an Aussie accent definitely trumps ya little Shakespeare rubbish." He crossed his arms confidently, returning Jack's grin with a smug smirk of his own. His stance clearly expressed his point. BRING IT MATE.

"Oh yeah?" Jack asked. CHALLENGE ACCEPTED. He turned to Tooth, flashing his brightest smile and lowering his voice an octave. "I beseech thee faire maiden. Which dost thou finde most pleasante? My tone or this drivel?"

That's all it took to knock out the remainder of Tooth's swarm.

Jack turned back to Bunny with a triumphant grin upon his face as the sounds of Tooth's falling minions pervaded the air. "Think my point has been made, Bunny."

"Oi! No! That's favoritism!" He exclaimed in outrage, jabbing a finger hard in Jack's chest. "All you have to do is show Tooth ya bloody teeth for her vote!" He turned to Sandy and North for support, "C'mon, tell us which ya think is the obvious choice!"

Sandy raised his hands, vigorously shaking his head as golden sand formed a large X above his head. No way was he getting involved in this! North let out his rumbling laughter as he slapped both Jack and Bunny on their backs, knocking them forward and breathless. "All this fuss! Let it end now my friends for I know answer. MY accent! Is much better than both! And easy to understand!"

"Yer off ya rocker mate!"

"Seriously North. Just – no."

"The larrikin here talks more sense than ya, even with his posh load of crock."

"Crock? Playnly THOU art full of nonsense! For naught butte babble comes from thy lips!"

"Chush'! Comrades, my accent is PERECT! You are both crazy."

"Bah! Yer away with the pixies there North,

"Art thou sure? For I find thatt yowe hathe no wit!" With this parting jibe Jack took off into the air, out of Bunnymund's violent reach.

"Oi! Now ya call me stupid? Quit mucking around up there and get down here, Frost! Think I won't job you?" Bunny took off, bounding after the laughing winter spirit. Jack led Bunny around the Pole in what seemed a merry chase, full of insults as the two bounced and flew about.

"Shulde I, perchance slowe downe for thee, Bunny?"

"Shut ya gob ya rotten little dero!"

"Lop eayred wretche!"

Sandy could only watch his friends continued their banter and chasing, he sighed happily and took a swig of eggnog. North winked at him, "I knew when Jack joined us things would be more interesting here. Eh, Sandy my friend?" Sandy nodded in agreement as they both continued to watch Jack and Bunny's antics, with Tooth right on their tails zooming after them carrying what appeared to be a camera.

"ACCENT BATTLE!"

**To be completely honest after North jumped in I lost control of this story. *flails***

**If you ever get any ideas for future chapters please tell me! :) PM me and all that jazz. **


	2. Romeo and Bunnymund

**Hey I'm updating! Woo! Okay seriously I am sorry guys. XD I seriously need to stay away from the kink meme, SO MANY LOVERLY PROMPTS. I guess if I'm going to go out in flames they're gonna be multicolored and shooting out fireworks. HOWEVER! I am back and working hard on the battle for you lot, so I hope you enjoy it. This right here is just part of the build up to the big event. Enjoy it! And remember to REVIEW! **

**Also, apparently you shouldn't eat or drink while reading this chapter. Its safer for your noses and keyboards. You have been warned thanks to a lovely reviewer. XD**

**I own nothing but parakeets and a dog and they aren't in this story. .**

There were times Jack regretted the Guardians discovering his accent.

Don't get him wrong, there were absolutely hilarious moments when he'd throw in a "thou" or "yowe" in a sentence. Basically anything to mix it up and see the others faces flash with confusion. He still cracked up every time he remembered their expressions the first time he exploded. Completely stunned and looking lost as if in a daze; North with his finger raised to speak, Sandy's sand trails forming multiple question marks around him and Tooth's wings even stopped flittering for a full two seconds making her drop a little before she caught herself. Bunny's slack jawed expression was definitely his favorite though, ears flopped forward, eyes bugging and mouth gaping open in a lopsided manner.

Oh yeah, cracked him up EVERY time he thought about it.

It was fun to throw some Old English at Bunny, watch his face blank out as his mind processed what he'd heard and then recover enough energy to throw back a response. Lately though, to get back at Jack he'd begun flooding everything he said with Aussie slang, which Jack understood NONE of. Once after one of their usual spats Jack had flown immediately to Jamie's to Google what a "drongo" was. And then promptly returned to the Warren to freeze Bunny's precious dye river and egg sentinels.

It was Tooth that made him regret however. Her and her little fairy army.

Ever since the "Shakespearean Slip" as he dubbed it, she and her minions had made it their mission to hound him. Constantly begging hum to say random things in his accent; at first it was small words or sayings, which he found amusing and was perfectly fine with. Then it started to get a little bigger, as in paragraphs written out on slips of paper in itty bitty handwriting, usually professing some rather enthusiastic adoration for dental care and floss. It didn't stop there of course; his latest visit involved a small band of fairies that had managed to lug an entire cereal box of Captain Crunch for him to read.

What had surprised him the most was the fact that Baby Tooth was the leader of the gang. In fact, she had proven quite adept at leading Jack's little fan club in numerous escapades that involved stealing snippets of his hair or taking photos of his teeth. He finally discovered that the only way to get any relief was to deepen his voice, smile flirtatiously and say ANYTHING at all with a wink. This would typically stun them long enough for him to escape wherever Wind would take him.

Judging by the manic glint in Tooth's eyes and the way she was clutching that rather suspiciously large book, his plans for escape would fail.

Didn't mean he wasn't going to try.

The second he'd spotted Tooth and her entourage enter the Warren he'd started looking for a place to hide. He darted behind a large moss covered rock, its shape worn down by time and rounded, almost resembling…. Jack narrowed his eyes. _Hold up a –_

"Jack?"

He froze. Please don't let her have seen him. Please don't let her hear him. Please don't let her SMELL him. With this last thought he held his breath; not wanting to take the chance of her tracking him by smell of his "minty fresh breath" that she was so crazy about. He screwed his eyes shut tight. Why wasn't she hunting teeth? Surely SOME adrenaline/sugar high kid was knocking out their teeth with an ill planned stunt. Or a schoolyard fight could be happening, perfect way to lose teeth. Or biting an apple.

WHY WASN'T ANYONE LOSING TEETH AND RESCUING HIM FROM THIS FATE?

Maybe he should cause some more sledding accidents.

The sudden sound of smooth stone grating upon stone made Jack open his eyes and look up – into the angry carved face of a stone egg sentinel. Bloody hell. His hiding spot was selling him out. "Traitor!" he hissed, but the stone face remained the same. Just then Tooth's feathered head popped up around the edge of the sentinel, she grinned brightly at the sight of Jack.

"There you are! What are you doing in the Warren, Jack? Causing trouble for Bunny?"

He heaved a sigh of defeat. He **had** hoped that being in the Warren would throw the fairies off his trail. So whenever he wasn't spreading joy, fun and a mild case of frozen toes he found himself retreating to hide here. Figuring it would be the last place they would look. He just had to make sure not to get caught by Bunny; last thing he needed was Cottontail laughing at his plight. "To be completely honest Tooth I was hiding from you and your accent crazed minions."

Tooth's eyes widened in shock, "What? We aren't crazed! How can you say something like that?" As she spoke she very slowly hid the book she was carrying behind her back. Jack quirked an unimpressed eyebrow; **real** surreptitious there, Tooth.

"Are you kidding me? How can I – Tooth, seriously. EVERYDAY your fairies are coming to me to hear my voice. They bring me random junk to read! I'm pretty sure that the line "Crunchitize me Captain" was never meant to be said in such a way that make anyone faint." Jack crossed his arms with a glare and gave a jerky nod towards the hidden book. "What's in the book Tooth? Lemme guess, sonnets?"

Try as hard as she might Tooth just could not pull off that innocent and naïve look. Her violet eyes darted about as she flittered back a few inches away from Jack. She let out a nervous laugh, "Book? What book? Oh **this** book? Pff, it's nothing really, just um, full of words and made out of paper and – er… Captain Crunch cereal you say? Are you sure? I don't know what my fairies would be doing with that, I mean it's got an awful lot of sugar, too much, much too much. Heh, you know they probably took it from some child that didn't need the sugar. Heheheh, oh! You know, it was probably that little boy Marc, or something; almost got a cavity the other day! Close call then, huh? Act of pure justice then stealing that – um 'Crunchitize me Captain', really? I wonder what that sounded like.."

The words seemed to zip out of her mouth at a frenzied pace. She took a deep breath to continue, but before she could launch back into her fast paced rant there was a loud THUMP.

The two guardians jumped and looked down between them, locating the source of the disturbance. Perched upon Tooth's large book of mysterious content was Baby Tooth, who had managed to somehow swipe it when Tooth was distracted. She was looking pleadingly up at Jack, her hands clasped together. Jack gulped audibly, NO – he was NOT falling into this trap. He knelt down, glaring at the ringleader, "It's not gonna happen, not working Baby Tooth. I am NOT reading that entire bloody book."

She just continued to stare at him with shining eyes, she chirruped in a sad ringing tone that nearly melted the winter spirit. "NO Baby Tooth." Suddenly three – no six more fairies were by her side, intensifying the begging force as they all gazed at him pitifully. Mentally, Jack staggered back at this action. Sweet Man in the Moon, she'd called in BACK UP. He closed his eyes and let out a frustrated huff as he stood up. Don't make eye contact, whatever you do, DO NOT MAKE EYE CONTACT. "Stop it, girls." Their only response was to chirrup together in a chorus of pleading and begging, their tiny sweet voices literally yanking at his heart.

"Please Jack?" he opened his eyes and immediately regretted it. Hovering inches from his face was Tooth, her own eyes begging. Ah, the MASTER he realized. "It would mean SO much to the girls and I. Just **one** little story, that's all we ask. Pleeaase?"

He looked back and forth, between puppy-eyed Tooth and the gaggle of ultimately adorable beggars and sighed. Resigning himself to his fate he nodded, "Fine. ONE story though. And no more stalking me to make me read candy wrappers and stuff every day. I have things to do, got it?"

He hadn't even finished before being mobbed by squealing fairies and a very pleased Tooth. His vision swam with purple, green, blue and indigo feathers as his air supply was cut off by Tooth's exuberant hugging. When she finally let go he doubled over, gasping for air. Judging by his crushed ribs and lungs Tooth's hugs could certainly rival those of North's. In the midst of reviving himself Tooth's large book was thrust under his nose and he was finally able to see the title.

Embossed in gold lettering that was peeled and faded with age was a single title; **Shakespeare**. Jack blinked, he should have known this was going to happen. How could it NOT? Heck, how had it not happened already? He chuckled, "Shakespeare, shoulda known. I'm surprised you haven't sicced this on me 'til now. Where did you get this though? It smells like – yech, YETI!" He covered his nose to block out the overpowering stench of yeti musk. He knew the scent all to well after 300 years of being manhandled and bounced out of the North Pole by Phil.

"Oh, it's from North's library at the Pole! He has books on just about everything! But actually I'm not the one that chose it. Sandy gave it to me, he thought it would be perfect and EEEEE! It is!" Tooth squealed delightedly, clapping her hands with joy. "Okay I know you said one story and I know the perfect –"

"Sandy?" Jack interrupted, "Why would Sandy be looking for books for me to read out loud? He's not even here to listen!"

Tooth shrugged, "I don't know, but he's been very helpful lately! Actually he's been helping the fairies find you things to read! And he's the one that told me I could find you here. Maybe he's bored." With that, she plopped herself down on a comfortable rock, her cloud of fairies settling themselves all over her; shoulders, lap and even amongst the feathers on her head. "Now about the scene we were hoping you'd read…"

Jack tuned out Tooth's voice as he shook his head in disbelief, Sandy. That sneaky little – HE was the one egging the fairies at him with CEREAL. AND sold out his hiding place. _Guardian of Dreams my arse, more like Silent But Deadly NINJA OF INSTIGATING._ He made a mental note to have words with the golden fellow.

"JACK! Are you even listening to me? We want you to read Romeo and Juliet to us!"

Romeo and Juliet? He rolled his eyes with a groan, OBVIOUSLY they would ask for the love story of schmoozing and death. "No way Tooth, I'm not reading that. You do realize it ends tragically right? No happy endings. THEY DIE. Shakespeare kills them because he's a troll."

She pffed and pouted at him, arms crossed, "So what? Just change the ending. Or OOH- just read the window scene!"

"You just want me to woo you with Romeo's lines."

"That has nothing to do with it!" She was blushing now; one of her minions started hyperventilating at the thought and had fainted.

Jack opened his mouth ready with a smug retort when a voice suddenly rang out angrily through the air. "Oi! What are you lot doin' in mah Warren?"

SON OF A BISCUIT AND A CUP OF TEA.

This really was NOT Jack's day. He groaned and ran a palm over his face as Tooth gave Bunny a chipper grin as he approached the two. "Jack was going to read Romeo and Juliet to us. Wanna sit in?"

For a moment Bunny just stared at Tooth and then his face lit up as he slowly turned to face Jack, a mischievous smirk gradually sprawling over his face. He chuckled darkly, a roguish glint in his eyes. "So they finally pegged ya with that Shakespeare, eh Frostbite? Ya know what Tooth, I think I WILL join ya." Still laughing Bunny sat down on the grass near Tooth's rock and grinned in anticipation. "Well then Snowflake?"

Jack felt his face begin to frost up. "You know Bunny I'm pretty sure I froze like twenty things when I came here. You should probably go thaw them out. Don't want to risk ruining Easter do ya?" PLEASE LEAVE. PLEASE LEAVE. PLEASE. LEAVE. Bunny just snorted in amusement, "Nah, I'll just let them thaw on their own, Easter is far enough away. So now worries mate, I wouldn't wanna miss this fer nothin'. Ya gonna be Juliet then Snowflake?"

As Tooth swatted Bunny's ears and told him jack was CLEARLY going to read for Romeo an idea struck Jack. A fantastical and hilarious idea. Jack may or may not have cackled a little to himself as the idea formed in his mind. If he was going down, then he sure as MiM wasn't going down alone. He cleared his throat to get the others' attention. "Actually Bunny I COULD use some help."

The large rabbit looked up at Jack suspiciously, thrown off by Jack's sudden grin and levity. "What kind of help, mate?"

"Well for full theatrical effect, and I'm SURE you'll agree Tooth, I kind of need someone to read Juliet's lines. Just nicer that way is all." He gestured down at the book, "Should be easy, just that "Where did Romeo go" thing. You should be able to handle it right?" He grinned cheekily at the rabbit, who had stiffened in surprise. Next to him Tooth's eyes had widened in ecstasy as she brought her hands to her cheeks. "OMYTOOTHNESS. YISSSSS!" She clapped her hands and around her the minis chattered in agreement. "LET THIS BE SO!"

"W-What?!" Bunny's ears stood up ramrod straight in panic. "NO. Absolutely NOT. Not on yer nelly, mate." He stood up and began to leave, waving away at the nonsense. "Ya know what? I think I WILL see ta those frozen messes." Suddenly, out of nowhere an angry little Baby Tooth was in his face waving a scolding finger at him as she squeaked.

"GET BACK HERE FURBALL." He yelped at the tight grip that suddenly fastened on to his back of his collar and hauled him backwards. Bunny found himself standing next to Jack, warily eyeing the clearly insane being that was Tooth. As if the outburst had never occurred she settled herself once more on the rock and smiled sweetly at the stunned pair.

Jack chuckled at the rabbit's disturbed expression, "You aren't scared are you Cottontail? Just think of it as practice for our upcoming Accent Battle. You know, that thing I'm going to defeat you in brutally?" Bunny snorted, snatching the large text from the spirit's hands. "We'll see about that, mate. Ya **clearly** don't know what yer in for." He glanced down at the lines on the page and frowned. With a noise of frustration he turned to Tooth, "This is ridiculous. I can't do this Tooth. Juliet is a GIRL."

"That's alright Kangaroo, just pretend you're pretty. And witty. And bright."

Bunny rounded on the youth, who at the moment was shaking with suppressed laughter, hands gripping his side. "Ruddy little – howdya like a dunk in the river, mate?" His tone hostile and dangerous. "Ya know, I could REALLY get ta hate ya, Frostbite. And ya don't want that mate, trust me."

Jack gave him a cheeky wink in response, "So that just means right now you love me."

At this point Bunny's rage was such an issue that talking was impossibility. His entire body was shaking as he breathed hard. Fur on end, fists clenched, green alight with fury as he and Jack squared off nose to nose. Tooth decided now was a good time to step in. "Are you guys done flirting? Get on with it! Let's hear some Shakespeare!"

The arguing couple jumped at her words, literally flying away from each other. "WE AREN'T FLIRTING!" The simultaneous outburst made them both blink and look at each other and then quickly look away. Jack coughed in a "manly" fashion, balancing his staff across his shoulders while looking up. While Bunny tightened his arm bracers and smoothed his fur down while glaring at the ground. Tooth rolled her eyes; men.

Beside her, Baby Tooth chirped loudly, arms crossed with impatience. Tooth mimicked her, glaring at the pair. "Well then?"

"FINE."

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooOOOOOooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooo

After much poking and prodding Tooth finally had her 'actors' the way she wanted. Jack on bended knee with an arm outstretched towards his companion, who stood afar in a patch of wildflowers, clutching a tulip. It was perfect. Besides the fact that Romeo looked more like he was embarrassed and in pain than in love. Not to mention Juliet seemed to be strangling the innocent tulip while glaring at Romeo with eyes like daggers. Well, CLOSE to perfect then. She cupped her hands around her mouth and called out, "SCENE!"

**Jack:** But, soft! What lyte throu yonder wyndowe breaks? It is the east, and….*smirks* BUNNY is the sun. _**[Seriously, mate?] {SHH! Bunny!}**_ Arise faire sun, and kill the envyus moon, Who is alredy sick and payle with greyf, Thou her maide art far more faire than she. _**[Like Manny actually cares, pff]**_Be not _– __**[blah blah blah, BORING] **_

_**[JACK WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!} [ Skipping to the romance! That's what you want from me right? Now shush I'm in a scene!] [Will ya just READ the ruddy thing, mate?!]**_

It is my Bunny, O, it is my love! *giggles from Tooth* O thatt he (k)newe he were! He speeks yet he says nothyng: What of that? **[I don't wanna talk ta ya]**

Jack was starting to hold in laughter again, his thin frame shook. A smile began to form on Bunny's face and Tooth – was not amused by their antics. Jack decided the time for wooing had come, he dropped his voice deep and winked at the little fairies surrounding Tooth. Twenty fainted; he still had it then.

**Jack: ***chuckles* To twinkle in ther spheres til they returne. What yf his eyes were ther they in her head? **[What is he even saying? Seriously.] [Strewth, is he talking about takin' her eyes?] {GUYS} **The brytness of her cheeke wolde shame the stars. As daylyte doth a lamp; his eyes in heaven Would throu the airye regons streeme so bryte. That byrds wolde sing and think it were not nyte. See, how he leans his cheeke upon her hand! O, that I were a glov upon that hand, That I might touch that cheeke! **[Ya ain't touchin' nothin' mate.] *snrk*{I know what you guys are doing. STOP. Say your line Bunny.}**

**Bunny: **Ay me! **[Theres some ruddy crook in the garden tryin' ta look at me knickers] {BUNNY! She does NOT say that!} [Can I have a break? I can't breath anymore.] {READ}**

**Jack: **He speakes: **[Not too well, eh?] {Ugh} **O, speake again bryte **[Furry]** angel! For thou art as gloryus to this nyte, bein o'er my head. As is a winged messyngre of heaven unto the wyte-upturned wondrin eyes. Of mortals that fall back to gaze upon him when he bestrides the lazy-pacin clouds and sailes upon the bosom of the air**. [Is that supposed to be Cupid?] [Lazy pacin'? Nah mate, sounds more like you.] {STAHP GUYS}**

**Bunny: **O Jack, Jack! Wherefore art thou Jack? Deny yer pop and refuse yer name; Or, if ye wilt not, be but sworn at –oops not at – my love. And I'll not be a ruddy Bunnymund. **{I hate you guys.}**

"Welp,"Jack said, tossing the book aside, "If he's having an identity crisis I should get one too, 'cus its romantic and we're in love and junk." He turned to face Bunny who had discarded his tulip over his shoulder with a wide grin on his face. "So my faire Bunny, shall we go partake in poison and stab ourselves with daggers?"

"After all that, absolutely mate." Together they linked their arms and smiled happily at the tormented Tooth. She flailed angrily at them, "YOU GUYS! You just ruined the entire of EVERYTHING. Like…what?" She flopped into a feathered mess on the ground and Bunny patted her head feathers with a chuckle. "It was Shakespeare Tooth, it was ASKIN' for it."

"AAARGH!" She rose from the ground with an angry scowl, glaring at the pair." I'm DONE. GOOD DAY SIRS!" And with that she was flying off with her entourage flittering angrily in her wake. Only Baby Tooth turned to wave good-bye to Jack with a grin, at least SHE had a sense of humor.

For a while Jack and Bunny just stood in silence and then grinned at each other for a short moment of camaraderie. Finally Jack shrugged happily with a tilt of his head, "What can you do? RAGE QUIT!"

**OOOOH! Extra for ya, cuz I JUST thought of it. **

"Hey Kangaroo!" Bunny looked up from the frozen river, Jack hadn't been kidding when he said he'd left a large mess.

"What is it Frostbite?"

Jack came to rest, floating in front of Bunny sitting cross legged. "Just a thought, wasn't there a kiss thing in that window scene?" he had a grin that Bunny wasn't sure was cheeky or evil. Or both.

"Guess we got luck ta avoid it then, eh? Well off with ya, I ain't got time for - "

With a whoosh of cold air Jack flew forward taking Bunny by surprise and lightly touched their noses together. Bunny froze, almost literally, Frost's nose was COLD. Before he realized it Jack was taking off in the air and out of the Warren, leaving a scowling Bunny behind. "Ya wacko loon!"

"ESKIMO!"

**And that dear readers is as JackRabbity as its gonna get, fair warning. I'm currently focusing all my romantic voodoo/mojo on my other fic Bunny's Inspiration. I just thought of this and it seemed rather funny of an ending. XD**

**TA!**


	3. Signing With a Star

**GASP! What's this? An update perchance?! Why YES!**

**I am soooo sorry for the delay. Life is like -faloogadoodle right now. Legit. Anywhoozens! This chapter is a bit more serious than the last two, just a bit of branching out for me. Its a language I actually know, but have no way of conveying. But hey! Guess what's next? ACCENT BATTLE OF CONFUSION. Comin' up! Keep on fueling me with your reviews and off to the moon we go!**

* * *

As the moon rose in the sky over the city of New York Sandy basked in its glow. Marveling as the light reflected off the gleaming towers and buildings and – ooh! Shiny wrapper! He deftly plucked the silvery wrapper out of the air as it whizzed by him on a breeze. Sticking his tongue out with concentration he fixed the wrapper right so that he could read the label properly.

M&M's – melt in your mouth, not your hands.

Sandy chuckled in a silent yet sinister manner. Oh yes, this would CERTAINLY do a number on Tooth's fairies if Jack read it. His only regret was that he couldn't be there to enjoy the show. Still, it was fun to imagine. The stories Tooth and her fairies told him were absolutely **priceless**, sometimes the minis even tried to act out their tales. In a moral sense it probably wasn't right to set the fairies on Jack like this, but Sandy couldn't help reveling in the fact that he was pulling the strings in quite the prank on the mischievous spirit. Sandy smiled to himself as he tucked the wrapper in his clothing, and wondered absentmindedly if Tooth had managed to get Jack to read that Shakespeare book he'd found yet.

"Well hello Sandman."

HO SWEET MOONSHINE.

Sandy's entire body jumped involuntarily at the sudden voice from behind him. He whipped around so fast that he nearly lost his balance and fell off his cloud of dreamsand. He found himself face to face with a menacing looking Jack. The winter boy had his hood pulled up over his head, casting his face in dark shadows from which his icy blues eyes gleamed.

"So I hear YOU are the one that has been supplying Tooth's fairies with reasons to attack me for my voice."

Sandy's eyes widened in fear at Jack's words; HE FOUND OUT. Then he crossed his arms in annoyance as he realized… SOMEONE SOLD HIM OUT. Sand puffed out his ears in frustration, SOME people. The nerve! Just couldn't throw a proper prank anymore. It was probably Tooth too, and she was probably completely oblivious when she'd let it slip too.

"So it is true!" Jack shouted pointing an accusing finger at the Sandman. "You sleepy little instigator! I had in the Warren because of you! And Tooth still caught me! She tried to make me and Bunny act out that window scene from Romeo and Juliet together! Completely ruined it by the way, and now she's angry like we violently dismembered it or something." Sandy gave a silent laugh, he couldn't help it; the thought of Bunny and Jack acting together with their colliding accents was hilarious. He truly wished he could've seen such a spectacle. Jack crossed his arms and glared at Sandy, "Happy with yourself I see. Were you seriously pulling a prank on me, ME of all people Sandy?"

Golden sand swooshed around Sandy, forming a large top hat and a monocle. He gave Jack a gracious bow, smirking at the winter spirit. He knew Jack could appreciate a good prank, even if it was on himself. He was right; Jack laughed, "Nice. Like a SIR. You truly are much sassier than I thought you were Sandy. Well done, well done indeed." He applauded Sandy with a wry grin on his face.

Pff, PLEASE. Sandy had perfected the art of being sassy. He gave Jack a wink and then formed a golden sandy image of Bunny, Shakespeare's head, a rose and a question mark. He wanted to know all the details of his latest prank. Jack chuckled, "Well Bunny and I couldn't help but add our own….flair to the scene. Little pieces of ourselves went into it, I personally though it was hilarious. But Tooth – well she disagrees." His blue eyes lit up with mirth, "I got an Eskimo kiss out of Bunny though! Oh man Sandy you should have seen his face when I got him! It was like when we rode North's sleigh!"

Eager for more Sandy began to furiously flash sand symbols above his head; lips, hummingbirds, Bunny, eggs, quills and so much more. His fast paced charades were too much for Jack however, "Sandy! Sandy slow down! Little fast for me there my sassy friend. You gotta have another way of communicating… Do you sign?" Smoothly, in a fluid motion Jack moved his hand, **Do you hear me?**

Sandy's eyes widened in surprise in amazement; Jack could understand and do sign language? He straightened his stance as he stared in shock at the young spirit. Hesitantly he lifted his hands and signed a single word. _How?_

Jack smiled fondly at the small golden man and with a simple shrug said, "I've always been fascinated by different languages in the world. So I made it a bit of a thing to learn them when I could. In my 300 years of existence I've picked up quite a lot of different...**voices**, I like to call them. Sign Language included. I was floating around some playground and saw a this little girl making snowmen with her parents. She never said a word, just laughed and played. She would constantly move her hands though in all sorts of directions, I mean - it looked really pretty and all, but it confused the heck outta me. Once I noticed that her parents understood her and saw them motion back I realized it was actually a different language. Made it my mission to learn it, and I gotta say; it was a lot of fun to learn." He smiled downward modestly, "I'm not a professional at it or anything, but I'm decent enough that I can get by in a conversation."

Sandy beamed at the teen, his body literally radiating golden light filled with joy. Jack was always continuing to surprise the Guardians, but THIS was by far the best in Sandy's opinion. Jack shielded his eyes from Sandy's light with a chuckle. "So I take it from the blinding beams of joy that this pleases you. Do the others not understand Sign?"

The golden man shook his head sadly in response. The others had always gotten along fine with just his sand symbols and body language. So Sandy had never felt the need for Sign Language, he doubted that the others would even understand him if he tried.

Jack let out a low whistle, rocking forward to lean on his toes. He quirked an eyebrow at Sandy, "So you haven't had anyone to understand you?" His gaze saddened; he knew all too well that feeling of being misunderstood. Again, Sandy began to shake his head but suddenly stopped; there had been one other being. Catching Sandy's expression Jack grinned in delight, "So there is someone? We should all get together! Who is it?"

Sandy gave the teen a sad smile before sweeping his hand in an upward gesture, golden sand rising to form the sharp, sleek profile of none other than Pitch Black. Jack jerked upwards into the air, blinking at the image in shock, "PITCH?! When did you ever hang out with HIM?"

_Before Pitch was the Nightmare King he was a man._ Sandy signed with a sad quiet sigh. _A GOOD man._ He signed with strong motions, striving to get his feelings across to Jack. _He was the Golden General, known as Kozmotis Pitchiner. He fought the Fearlings and darkness, and helped to imprison them. And was taken by them. It was… _His hands faltered as he searched for words. _It was the darkest day. _

Jack cast his gaze out towards the night sky, soaking in what he'd read in Sandy's hands. He turned back to Sandy, and signed back. **How did the Fearlings take him?**

Sandy closed his eyes, casting his mind back in time. The memory was not a pleasant one, but it was something Jack should know.

_He was tasked with the duty of guarding the prison in which the Fearlings were kept, none other would be better than the Golden General we thought. _He made a bitter expression at the memory. _We underestimated the darkness however, they know fear, they can SENSE fears. Like Pitch Black does now. _Sandy's hands shook and he squeezed his eyes shut as he focused on making his hands move, painful and arduous. _Kozmotis had a daughter; Seraphina. She was his world, his light….he loved her more than anything and would do whatever it took to keep her safe. The Fearlings – they knew this. They tricked him._ Tears streaked down his golden cheeks, leaving shining trails in their tracks as he continued. _They twisted his mind and tricked him into thinking his little girl was inside the prison, entrapped with the Fearlings and darkness. Calling for her father to come and save her. In an attempt to save what he THOUGHT was his daughter he opened the gates to the prison and released the Fearlings. They took claim of his body as their vessel of Nightmares and shadow. Thus he became Pitch Black. _Sandy sagged as he finished his narrative, his once happy light fading deep within him.

Jack peered at his slowly dimming friend in concern, **You were close then? Were you friends?**

_I loved him. _Sandy's hands moved subconsciously, flowing through the air, their jerky movements clearly expressing his despondency. _He was my friend, and understood me. Many a night we would sit under the stars and talk, sharing stories and dreams. Together we would teach little Seraphina bits and pieces of sign language. I miss him…_

Together the two sat in silence, Sandy's eyes downcast and bleak. Slowly Jack reached out and placed a hand gently on his friend's shoulders. He wanted to do something, he wanted to help… he wanted Sandy to be able to smile and have fun again. "There's hope for Pitch then."

Sandy looked up at the boy numbly. Jack's hands slid through the air as he signed. **Pitch's freedom from the Fearlings is your Dream right? Eventually ALL dreams come true, especially with the Sandman involved. They may not come together perfectly, it's a slow thing, but it happens if you work at it. I KNOW that with YOU dreaming for Pitch – Kozmotis' freedom … it'll happen. **He smiled hopefully at Sandy, the glowing man slowly straightening up at Jack's words.

_You truly believe that?_

**Absolutely. We just have to work at it. **

He caught Sandy's eyes and lifted his hands to sign, **You know we should meet together with Pitch and talk like this. **Sandy stared at the teen bemusedly as Jack gave a small smile. **I mean it! It would be pretty interesting. Plus, **he gave Sandy a cheeky wink **why would he NOT want to talk to us? A FUN guy like me and a DREAMY guy like you.**

Sandy felt the corners of his mouth jerk upward a little as he shook his head at Jack. _That was absolutely terrible Jack._ He chuckled silently though; he knew that Jack was trying to cheer him up. He was good friend. Just like Kozmotis had been so long ago. He smiled warmly at the boy, his body beginning to glow once more.

Jack laughed and bopped himself on the forehead, "I know. I was trying to be punny and it just totally blew up in my face. But hey! You're blinding me again so that means the joke didn't TOTALLY fail." As Sandy dimmed his glow he signed to his friend, _Thank you Jack Frost._

Jack grinned back at the little golden fellow **No worries Sandman.**

**Hey! **He waved his arms around in the air in excitement. **North said you've been around for longer than anyone he knows. I bugged him for stories and he said you knew a lot about the stars, 'Old stories long forgotten' he said. Care to share them? **He settled himself comfortably in the air in front of Sandy, eyes smiling and bright.

Sandy chuckled, _North was right._ _I do know tales of the stars, in fact I can hear them sing sometimes. How about I tell you my own story? You don't know this, but once upon a time I was a star…_

* * *

**PSSST! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. :) But now I have a bit of a request. I had quite alot of fun mangling Romeo and Juliet and figured "Why not do another?" SO! Know any scenes or skits you'd like Bunny and Jack to just wonkify? Lemme know! You might just see them in future chapters. ;)**


	4. Battle Time

**I seriously thickened Bunny's accent like...mucho. But don't worry! I have provided a translator for you all! Cookies for Jamie!**

* * *

The time had finally come.

The Chosen Battleground: Jack's frozen pond.

The Judges: Well, as much as Tooth begged, THAT sure as heck wasn't happening. North was still rather disgruntled over the comments made about HIS accent and Sandy was just flat out NOPE. He was adamant about keeping out of this. Instigating fairy attacks on Jack was all good fun, however dealing with a defeated Bunny or Jack after passing judgment was another matter entirely. So, in the end it was agreed that the children, Jamie and his friends, would help decide.

Thus here they all were, gathered at the pond. The children and the Guardians mingled happily; North had the two brothers, Claude and Caleb, high up on his shoulders, while the fairies chirped and twitted as they played with Pippa and Monty. Off to the side a bit was Sandy and Cupcake, sitting on an old fallen log peacefully watching sand dolphins and fishes swim lazily through the air around them. The Bennett siblings, Jamie and Sophie, had of course immediately launched themselves at Jack and Bunny with hugs. Bunny's flabbergasted expression as the tiny energetic little girl hopped all over him had been priceless, Jack and Jamie both had to lean on each other for balance as they cracked up at the giant warrior rabbit.

But now the time for reunion was over and it was time to get down to business.

The two opposing forces stood at opposite sides of the frozen pond staring each other down. And of course, getting out the final insults while they could.

"Ya goin' down Frostbite. Ain't nothin' tha can beat a soothin' Aussie accent."

"Ha! Myne accent is myche more cyvilyzed than thy knaveish tonge!"

"At least ya kin understan' wot Ah'm sayin'! Have ta ruddy translate yer rubbish. An' it grates on mah ears!"

"OH? WHAT LYTE THROUGH YONDER POSER BREAKS? FOR IT -"

"Tha poser here is YOU, ya pommy dero!"

"Okay fellas, break it up and save it for the battle." Jamie interrupted, he raised his hands for silence and watched the two competitors uneasily. "Seriously guys, you're creeping me out. That's Pitch's job." He glanced between the two who were grinning with a disturbing kind of madness at each other. With a nervous cough Jamie began the proceedings, " OOOOOKAY. Welcome to the Battle of Accents! Here we have our competitors; Jack Frost vs. The Easter Bunny!"

The small crowd on the lakeside cheered and clapped. Sandy threw his arms and sand into the air letting it explode into streams of brilliant light. Jamie turned back to Jack and Bunny, "You guys ready for this?"

Bunny gave the boy a wink, "Bring it mate. I got this lot in the bag." Jack rolled his eyes at the rabbit and flashed Jamie a thumbs up, "All set. Gonna use my THOR VOICE OF POWER!" he boomed with a huge grin. Jamie's eyes widened, "Thor? What?" Glaring at the laughing winter spirit Bunny flapped his paw at Jamie, " Don' worry about it kid. Just start the match."

Jamie shrugged and turned back towards the crowd, "All right, here are the guidelines for the battle! These here in my hand are the random sentences that I will recite for everyone to hear. Then Bunny and Jack will say them in their own accent. From there, well it's pretty obvious. So let the battle commence!"

Off on the sidelines Sandy managed to catch Jack's eye and with a wink raised his hands, _May the odds be ever in your favor. _

"BEGIN!"

Jamie: *ahem* The mighty fish asks you for a thing."

Bunny: "Tha gigantamungus fish asks ya fo' a doovalacky."

Jack: "THE ALMYGHTY FISH BESEECHES YOWE FOR A THYNG."

Jamie's eyebrows furrowed in confusion, " I have NO idea what either of you just said." The two Guardians smirked in response and Jack motioned for him to continue. "Don't worry about it Jamie, just read us the lines." The boy shrugged and continued on.

Jamie: "The king has no pants and is defeated."

Bunny: "Tha big shot was missin' 'is striders and was stonkered."

Jack: "THE KYNGE HATH NO PANTS AND WAS DEFEETED."

North gestured at the match up on the ice, "These sentences. They are making no sense to me! A king needs pants to win battles now?" Claude and Caleb burst into laughter in response to the large red man's befuddlement.

Jamie: "The large kangaroo offered the lady a blessing."

Bunny: "Tha boomer offahed tha sheila a blessin'."

Jack: *with a smirk at Bunny* THE EASTER KANGAROO OFFERD THE LADYE A BLESSYNGE."

The two were nose to nose, Jack with his tale tell smirk and Bunny with a look of fury. "Shudda known ya'd do somethin' like that ya blinkin' lariikin."

"Oh stop it Bunny, you know you feel so special right now."

Jamie rolled his eyes with a grin and decided THIS time, he'd rather stay out of it.

Jamie: "Idiots are always good funny men." Wow, so this card had wonderful timing.

Bunny: "Dipsticks are pretty good dags. Or should I say Jack Frost?"

Jack: " I – WHAT? Well fuzz bunnies are usually good pets. How about that Cottontail?"

Jamie: "TEETH ROCK AND BE SURE TO CUDDLE BICUSPIDS."

He frowned down at the paper, eyebrows knitting together, perplexed. "Wait... I didn't put this in here. What is this?"

Bunny and Jack exchanged an exasperated glance. "TOOTH!"

"Me? Nope! Not me! Whatever it is you're talking about I didn't do it! I was busy! I was um...on the moon at the time!"

"Okay... lets just move on." Jamie muttered, discarding the notecard with a toss over his shoulder.

"This is getting' nowhere mate. This drongo needs ta just admit he's through." Bunny snorted, gesturing to Jack. "Admit it mate, my voice and accent just top ya."

"You've been living crazy in the outback for way too long Kangaroo," Jack fumed, "I hear you guys run through jungles covered in spiders as a way to take baths so why am I not surprised? AHAHA. The heat must do it, see this is why Winter is wonderful."

"How on earth did ya get ta THAT ruddy conclusion? What does Winter have that Spring can't top, eh?"

"Christmas." Jack said with a simple shrug and wicked gleam in his eye.

Bunny's face was apoplectic with sudden rage and his eye twitched alarmingly fast.

"FINISH HIM!" Everyone in the little audience turned to stare warily at North with his massive arms raised in excitement. His looked around and gave a bashful grin, "Sorry. Was caught in heat of battle moment. Heh, carry on."

Jamie let out a groan and eyed the two vicious and witty combatants before tossing his cards in the air. "I say we're done here, let's just take the vote already and see what happens. I'm so done with you all."

And so around the group, giggling and snorting and the occasional peek at a neighbor's card occurred but finally the votes were handed to Jamie who did his thing. Counting, chuckling and generally gaining glares from both Bunny and Jack. FINALLY he finished.

With a glance at the card Jamie grinned and raised his head to announce, "AND THE WINNER OF THE ACCENT BATTLE IS..."

* * *

**UP TO YOU! That's right dear readers, the winner of the Jack and Bunny's accent battle will depend on YOUR votes and reviews! So get to it, and I shall write ye lot a another chapter!**

**Also, I have a good reason for taking so long with chapter updates. I recently got a Tumblr blog, CAN YOU SAY DISTRA-no, because Tumblr just caught my attention. But hey! You guys can bug the hell out of me to get on chapters and write you stuff. Look me up if you get the chance, my url is easterelf. **

**Ta for reading!**


End file.
